He Was Our Quarterback
by Gleeksonly
Summary: Another fanfiction about losing Finn. Based off of 5x03. Has sort of a happy ending. One-shot


"Rachel. I'm leaving," Kurt called to his roommate. He was going back to Lima to be with the glee club. They had just lost Finn Hudson. Kurt felt as if he would wake up from an awful nightmare any second. He grabbed his stuff and headed to catch his flight.

Once in Lima, Mr. Schue invited all of the New Directions to perform or talk about Finn. "Singing isn't gonna bring him back," Puck said. Mr. Schue shrugged, "No it isn't." The New Directions all performed Seasons of Love together. Mercedes sang by herself I'll Stand By You. She told the group of how she remembered Finn telling them how he sang it to the sonogram of Quinn's baby. Kurt looked around. He noticed two of Finn's friends missing. His ex-girlfriend and good friend, Quinn, and Brittany Pierce.  
Kurt felt the warmth of Finn's jacket increase as Mercedes' song came to an end. Blaine was crying and holding Kurt's hand. Everyone was speechless. Artie looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. The newbies had lost their mentor. They had lost their Quarterback.

"Someone vandalized the memorial, Porcelain," Sue Sylvester announced. "Who would do that?" Kurt was furious! How could anyone mess with his brother? He wouldn't let that happen after Finn had protected him numerous times.

Puck sat looking at the tree. He remembered why he took it. The screeching of his motorcycle, the gaseous smell of the air, the chains rattling against the tree, all of it came back to him. He didn't care what anyone said. He didn't care if they yelled at him for taking it. This tree was all he had left of Finn Hudson.

Kurt sighed and went back to the group. Santana was going to sing. "This one's for you, Hudson," She said. Santana sang If I Die Young. About halfway through the song, she stopped. There was no way she could finish, she ran off to the auditorium. Kurt followed and Santana told him the nice things Finn had done for her. Santana soon felt the warmth of the jacket, and the smell of Finn lingering on it. She looked up, expecting him to be there. He wasn't.

Coach Beiste talked with Puck in the locker rooms. "He was my best friend! What chance do I have of not being an idiot and hurting people if he's not there to remind me who I really am?" Puck said, tears starting to form. Before Coach Beiste could interject, Puck continued, "I lost the girl I cared the most about, and now I've lost my brother!" Coach Beiste tried comforting him to no success. They agreed to retire Finn's football number and hang it up.

Puck performed No Surrender in glee club. As he sang each note, he was reminded of the songs he had sung with Finn. The times that they'd fight. The times that their bond was as strong as can be. But now that bond was broken. As Puck's song ended, he looked at Finn's chair with hope. Finn wasn't there. He knew this was real. Finn was gone. Puck got up and ran out of the room.

They could hear him yelling down the hallway, knocking things over, and pushing people that walked past. They didn't know Finn like he had. They didn't know what it was like to lose your best friend and brother. Mr. Schue looked around for someone to get up and follow him. No one did. They knew Puck well. They knew he needed to be alone. To blow off steam. Puck paced angrily around the hallway, until he felt a tap on his back. "Finn?" He turned around.

It wasn't Finn who had tapped Puck's shoulder, but it was someone very close to Finn. The petite brunette stood beside Puck, leaning her head against his chest. "I can't believe he's gone," Rachel sobbed. "I know," Puck nodded. He really did know. He rubbed Rachel's back as they stood there together, wishing they could see him again. To say a proper goodbye.

The next song performed was by Rachel. "When Finn and I would drive around, we would sing this song," Rachel explained, beginning to cry. She sang Make You Feel My Love. Everyone's eyes filled with tears as Rachel sang. She grabbed her necklace that had Finn's name. He would always be in her heart. When her song finished, she stood there sobbing until Mr. Schue came and put his arm around her. She hugged him and sobbed, "He's n-never coming b-back." Mr. Schue held Rachel tight, "I'm sorry," He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Puck ran into the hall. He had to escape this somehow. He needed someone. Anyone. When Quinn walked in, she wasn't greeted with hugs or happiness. Instead she noticed everyone's red eyes and solemn faces. "What's going on?" Quinn asked, looking around. "Have a seat," Mr. Schue commanded. Quinn obeyed and Puck sat next to her. Quinn looked at Puck, who was trying his hardest to keep a straight face. "Quinn...there's no easy way to say this but..." Mr. Schue began. Kurt finished for him, "My brother's gone. And he's never coming back."

Quinn's eyes filled with tears instantly and she felt Puck pull her close. "W-why F-Finn?" She choked. Everyone looked around because no one had an answer to her question. Why Finn? He was a sincere, kind, caring, and funny guy. And he was so young. Quinn looked at the door because she saw some new Cheerios walk by. She ran out, followed by Santana.

Quinn followed the girl to Finn's memorial by the lockers, unaware of Santana following her. The girls blew out the candles. Before Quinn could say a word, Santana did. "What the hell are you doing?" Quinn looked at Santana. "Principal Sylvester said these candles have to go," The Cheerio, Bree, said. Quinn shook her head. She noticed Puck coming down the hall with a knife in one hand. Santana was furious at Bree and went to go find Sue. Meanwhile, Quinn was stopping Puck. As he raised the knife, she grabbed it from him. He was strong, but she was strong enough. "Puck! Stop!" Quinn demanded. Puck shook his head, trying not to cry, "He's gone." He nodded at Bree, who was blowing out the last candle. Quinn grabbed the girl's uniform and, with Puck's help, scared her away. They re-lit Finn's candles.

"You bitch! You took down the memorial!" Santana shrieked as she walked into Sue's office. "What did you just call me?" Sue questioned the former Cheerio. "A cold-hearted bitch! You've terrorized the glee club for years! But now I can finally tell you how I really feel because I don't go here anymore! You never had a nice word to say about Finn Hudson, so don't you DARE think for a SECOND that he didn't hate you too!" Santana ranted, fury boiling inside of her. "Donna, call the police!" Sue ordered to her secretary. "Donna, you pick up that phone and I will shove my foot so far up" "THAT'S ASSAULT!" Her former cheerleading coach yelled. "NO THIS IS ASSAULT!" Santana retorted, pushing Sue backwards, knocking her into the cabinets. Both had surprised looks on their faces. Santana ran out and down the hall without looking back.

Later on, everyone was back in the choir room. Well everyone except Finn. Finn would never walk through those doors again. Brittany came walking in as Sam and Artie finished singing Fire and Rain. Sam and Santana both went slowly to greet Brittany. "Sorry I'm late, everybody. I forgot where the school was," The blonde explained. "Thanks for coming, Brittany," Mr. Schue said. "Anytime, but why am I here?" She asked. They repeated the same thing with Quinn, having Brittany sit down first. "Britt...Finn's gone," Santana said lightly. "Well where did he go?" Brittany answered. "Britt, he's never coming back..." Santana finished. Brittany sat there, understanding. She started tearing, "He was such a nice person. Except when he called me stupid, but that doesn't matter right now. I just..." Brittany couldn't finish the sentence. She was wrapped in a big hug with the rest of the glee club.

Finally, Rachel walked in. The hug disbanded as everyone quietly took their seats. "Quinn... Brittany... You made it," Rachel said. The girls nodded. Rachel's eyes were red from crying. Finn was her love. He soulmate and best friend. Now he's gone. Quinn and Brittany hugged Rachel. "While everyone's here I just want to show you all this," Rachel said, placing a briefcase on top of the piano. They all nodded for her to open it. She obeyed and pulled out a plaque with Finn's picture. "The show must go...all over the place...or something," Santana read. "He said that?" Mr. Schue asked with a laugh. Rachel nodded, as she hung it up. Everyone stood there in a moment of silence for Finn. "Wait! Where's Puck?" Brittany asked, noticing he wasn't with the group. Everyone looked around, unsure of where he went. Quinn's eyes widened, "I know where he is. I'll be right back!" She headed out to get Puck.

She found him in the locker room and even though it was the boys' locker room, she didn't care. "Puck..." Quinn called. She could hear him sniffling. Quinn walked over to the benches, where Puck was sitting, and sat beside him. He turned and faced away from her. "Puck...we're all here for each other. Finn wouldn't.." Quinn began. Puck jumped up, "You don't get it, Quinn. No one does." "Get what, Puck?" Quinn asked. "If I start crying, I don't think I'll ever stop! I lost my brother. The only guy who genuinely cared about me and could knock some sense into me!" Puck pointed out. Quinn stood up and held his hand, "I know, Puck. I know you lost your brother. I understand." Puck shook his head, "You don't. He was my best friend, my brother, and now he's gone." Puck stood up and knocked over the cart of towels and sports equipment. Quinn watched him, "I do understand what it's like losing your family. Now come on we need to go be with the rest of glee club." Quinn held Puck's hand and led him back to the choir room.

"Now, I think Quinn would like to sing something," Mr. Schue explained once everyone was seated quietly. He nodded at Quinn to come down to the front and go. She went and stood in front of her former classmates and the newbies. "Before I sing, I'd just like to say that Finn was a very special friend as all of you know already. Finn and I were very close throughout the years at McKinley. Even though I wronged Finn, he cared about me so much. He was always there to comfort me when I needed and to talk if I wanted." Quinn started crying but continued, "He was like a brother to me, always looking out for me. He was the reason I joined - and fell in love with - glee club. He's always going to be with us in our hearts and I think he'll give us strength to move forward. Especially you, Rachel." Rachel looked up. "He always talked about you when we would hang out or study together. He loved everyone in here. This song is for you, Finn." Quinn sang Locked Out Of Heaven, tears running down her face. When she finished everyone told her good job and Puck hugged her as she sobbed into his chest.

Rachel, who was crying, addressed the group once more, "I wanted to thank you all again for all you've done. Your love was numerous and I'm sure Finn would have been so grateful. I loved him so much. And Quinn's right. He loved all of us. He was a man who put others before himself - especially his glee club family. So as we say goodbye to one family member, we unite with one another..." Everyone nodded slowly and they said their goodbyes.

Rachel walked to Finn's tree after everyone had left and sat beside it. She looked up into the now darkened sky at the first shining star she saw. She whispered, "I love you and miss you, Finn." And she thought she saw the star twinkle back at her. She knew Finn was with her. She knew he'd watch over her. Rachel put a hand to her necklace with Finn's name on it and smiled. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
